


An Inquiry For Persephone

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: An attempt at poetry, Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone, This is very old, and it's not really finished but I didn't know what else to say obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: So yeah ... I'm crazy for Hades&Persephone. I don't know why. This is the result of that craze.





	

Did Persephone scream when pulled?  
did the dirt and spikes of the ground   
have a habit of sting  
when she was dragged away   
to meet her forsakened hell king?

were the pomegranates sour  
when she accepted them  
and was robbed of her seasons hours?

were hades' fingers kind on her  
his fresh queen?  
or were they rough  
subject to foreseen?

  
did they dance  
amongst the weeps and woe  
as they were gods   
and all else undertoe?


End file.
